Lacrime
by Tsunachan
Summary: Remus ha perso l'ultimo dei suoi amici, l'ha visto svanire davanti ai suoi occhi. Adesso è solo, e cammina sotto la pioggia fredda...


Cos'è questo frastuono nella mia testa? 

Tonfi, rimbombi... voci. Conosco queste voci. 

Perché stanno urlando? 

Io... dove mi trovo? 

Alzo lo sguardo. Tanti occhi sono puntati su me, li sento pungere addosso. Babbani. Questa è la Londra Babbana? 

Il cielo è terribilmente nero, la pioggia gelata e pungente. Dev'essere notte; si, è notte. 

I pensieri vorticosi, nella mia mente, si stanno calmando. Ora riesco a riflettere senza dover combattere con la sensazione di venir spazzato via. 

E adesso ho anch'io voglia di urlare. 

Quanto tempo ho trascorso per strada? Quanto avrò camminato? Sono fradicio, e comincio a sentire le mie ossa ghiacciarsi. 

"Torniamo", mi hanno detto. Certo, sembra così semplice. 

Ma non ho alcuna voglia di tornare. Non lì, non più. Varcare quella soglia sarebbe come essere trafitto da mille pugnali, che continuerebbero a torturarmi senza sosta. 

Perché è successo tanto in fretta? Avrei potuto accettarlo, forse, in altre circostanze: ma non così. Così, no. 

Neanche lui avrà avuto il tempo di capire... e forse è un bene. 

Ora, mi domando, qual è ancora il mio scopo qui? Le sole persone con cui avevo un vincolo d'affetto hanno smesso di esistere. E l'ultima è sparita proprio sotto i miei occhi. 

Cado a terra, sul marciapiedi allagato, sulle ginocchia che tremano. E che non reggono il mio peso, e mi ritrovo sdraiato e immerso nell'acqua. E' un peccato che sia così poca, che non basti per annegarmi. Sarebbe un sollievo... non ho più voglia di respirare. 

Sto piangendo? Sento la gente avvicinarsi; devo essere uno spettacolo pietoso. 

Non riesco a capire il perché di questa curiosità... Sciocchi, inutili babbani. 

Urlo... urlo e piango. 

Non percepisco più i rumori attorno a me. La mia testa è avvolta in un'enorme voragine buia. 

Una... no, due figure stanno venendo verso di me. Sorridono. Le guardo, senza capire. 

_"Alzati_", sussurra una di loro. No, non voglio, non ho la forza. 

_"Non hai il diritto di arrenderti adesso"_. 

Diritto? Esistono ancora dei diritti, a questo mondo? Non m'importa di averne il diritto o meno, adesso non voglio muovermi. E forse non lo vorrò mai. 

Sento un violento colpo sulla mia guancia. Chi mi ha colpito ha due grandi occhi luminosi, profondi. Poco più indietro, altri due occhi mi osservano. 

Sirius, James? Riesco a mettere a fuoco. Ma non a comprendere ciò che ho di fronte. 

_"Non fermarti adesso. Vai avanti, porta a termine ciò che devi. Anche per noi"_. 

Avverto di nuovo la pioggia scivolarmi sul corpo, fredda. L'oscurità della notte sta facendo spazio a qualche timido raggio di sole. 

_"Remus!" _

Apro gli occhi, lentamente. La luce, sebbene ancora fioca, m'infastidisce. Qualcosa di tiepido mi sfiora la fronte, mentre sento ancora il dolore sulla guancia pulsare. E' la stessa sensazione del destarsi da un lungo sogno, soltanto un pò più dolorosa. 

_"Remus...Mi senti?" _

Conosco questa voce, così calda. Con fatica, riesco a sedermi. 

_"Che ti è saltato in testa? Ti abbiamo cercato ovunque!"_. 

"Ho visto Sirius". Riesco a far uscire solo un flebile filo di voce. 

Lei mi guarda, sembra stupita e preoccupata al contempo. I suoi occhi sono arrossati e gonfi, è evidente che ha appena smesso di piangere. Se la pioggia non l'avesse bagnata così tanto, riuscirei a scorgere ancora le lacrime sulle sue guance. 

Annuisco, come per ribadire ciò che ho appena detto. "Dove sono gli altri?" 

_"In giro per la città, a cercare tutti te"_. Il suo sguardo è così dannatamente simile a quello di Sirius, che non riesco a reprimere un improvviso bruciore allo stomaco. 

"Avevo pensato di raggiungerlo". 

Noto l'espressione del suo viso cambiare. Poi si china sulle ginocchia, forse per avvicinarsi a me. Riesco a sentire il suo respiro, ancora affannato, vicino al mio viso. E' pallida, e visibilmente provata. Credo che non riesca a trovare le parole, perché so che ha capito di cosa sto parlando. 

Mi sento improvvisamente in colpa. 

"Stai tranquilla, pare che non voglia affatto essere raggiunto. E come al solito non sono riuscito ad oppormi. Resterò". 

La pioggia ha smesso di cadere, e il sole sta facendo capolino tra due grossi nuvoloni. un abbraccio un pò troppo impetuoso mi sbilancia all'indietro, e sento le lacrime di Tonks bagnarmi il collo. 

"Ti prometto che queste saranno le ultime lacrime. Nessuno se ne andrà più". Non so da dove ho preso la forza per mormorare una tale frase, ma mi sento stupido ad accorgermene solo adesso: ci sono ancora tante persone, qui, per cui valga la pena di combattere. 

Sirius, James, vivrò la mia vita anche per voi. 


End file.
